


Pride

by planetundersiege



Series: Human Amedot Week 2018 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amputee Peridot (Steven Universe), Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Human AU, Human Amedot Week 2018, Lesbians, No Dialogue, Pride, Pride Parade, SU - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, amedot - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Human Amedot Week 2018: Day 2: Pride Parade.The title is self explanatory.





	Pride

Amethyst happily opened her bag and revealed the large pride flag with several shades of pink all over it. This was her flag, and the flag of her girlfriend, and if matched their face paint. Peridot also wore a T-shirt the said “LESBIAN” in large letters, and dressed her prosthetic arm in thousands of rainbow bracelets. At seeing her girlfriend, Amethyst thought she was the cutest human to ever have been born.

Amethyst herself wore a rainbow colored dress.

The music and happy shouting from everyone around them gave the area an amazing atmosphere, and as they walked, thousands of people stood by the like, waving at the people walking in the parade, or photographing them. Around them were people, male, female, both, neither or in between, all shouting and singing about how happy they were to be gay.

Out of all exciting things the couple had done, Pride parades were one of the top things. To just dance, walk around and show how happy they were to be them, that the world was such a diverse place.

Amethyst pressed her lips against Peridot’s, for a short kiss yet sweet kiss that made sparks fly through their bodies, showing just how lucky the two women were to have each other. Then they locked their hands together and happily continued marching.


End file.
